May's Hopelessy Devoted to Harley
by badboylover24
Summary: A Cookieshipping fanfic I wrote a few years back. After Harley has beaten Drew in a contest, May realizes that she loves Harley but is heartbroken because she thinks he hates her. What happens when he finds her in the park singing? Everything belongs to Nintendo; the song belongs to the musical Grease; I only own the songfic.


**May's Hopelessly Devoted to Harley**

 **Summary:** After Harley has beaten Drew in a contest, May realizes that she loves Harley but is heartbroken because she thinks he hates her. What happens when he finds her in the park singing? I don't own the show, characters, or song. They all belong to Nintendo and the musical Grease. I have to remove the lyrics so you have to listen to the song through this: watch?v=7433YZ9exRI

As she walked into the park, May recalled what had happened at the contest Drew and Harley participated in together (she has all five of her ribbons, so she didn't participate but watched the contest instead). During the final round of the contest, which was between Harley and Drew, May cheered Harley on for some strange reason. As a result, Harley won. Since it was the last contest before the Grand Festival and Drew doesn't have all five ribbons like May and Harley do now, he won't be competing in the Grand Festival with them this year (he was cool with it, though). After Harley won the contest, May realizes that she's in love with him, despite their bitter rivalry. She sighed sadly as she sat at the fountain. She knew that Harley would never love her back; he hates her.

"Let's face it," she said to herself out loud. "Harley hates me and will never love me back." She then looked out into the sunset and did the one thing she does when she's confused with what's in her heart. She sings.

As Harley walked through the park, he spotted May sitting at the fountain. He remembered her acting strange lately because she was cheering him on, despite their rivalry. And for some strange reason, it gave him the inner power he needed to win his fifth ribbon from Drew. He then hid behind a tree to watch May.

"Let's face it," he then heard her say. "Harley hates me and will never love me back." Harley blinked with surprise.

 _May…loves me?_ he thought. _And why does she think I hate her? I mean, sure, I was a little offended when we first met, but I don't_ hate _her. Wait…is she…singing?_ Enchanted by her voice, Harley decided to listen.

Tears came to May's eyes as her heart broke with great pain. She knows she can't get over her love for Harley, even if she wants to. She knows that she'll end up a fool waiting around for Harley to come and love her back, but what can she do about it? She's hopelessly devoted to him.

Harley felt pain pierce his heart. She thinks he'll push her away because of their rivalry. He couldn't bear to see her loose herself to this devastation.

Harley couldn't believe she loves him. Her head says to forget about him, but her heart says not to let him go. And May chooses to listen to her heart. He now knows that he loves her too.

Knowing that it's now or never, Harley went over to May, who doesn't know of his presence yet. Looking at the surface of the fountain's water, May saw Harley's reflection and smiled. Figuring she's just imagining it, she ran her hand across the surface.

"I know you are," Harley said, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist in a gentle embrace. May looked to the side and blushed with surprise when she saw Harley rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Harley!" she gasped. "Did…did you hear me?" Harley smiled in reply.

"I did," he answered. "You have such a beautiful voice when you sing. I can't believe I've never noticed sooner." May's blush became deeper.

"Harley, I'm sorry you heard me. I—"

"Don't be," he whispered to her softly. "I'm hopelessly devoted to you, too." Before May knew it, Harley started to kiss her neck. It felt…good to her. She moaned in pleasure as she leaned into his chest. It would appear that her hopeless devotion is now filled with hope.


End file.
